


Cut the crap and raw me

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean has lots of names for Ketch's dick, Dean is kinda rude, Ketch is amused, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Top Arthur Ketch, be nice to others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean was in a foul mood and came to the bar to drown it in beer and maybe a pretty face. He did not need any other bullshit.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Cut the crap and raw me

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Anonymous Sex

Foul mood, your name is Dean Winchester.  
  
Dean had been in a bad mood the whole week already and went to his local beer hole to drown his mood in beer and maybe find a pretty face to get off as well. He wasn’t in a mood to be picky as well and would take what he could find as long as there was no bullshit, or even worse, talking involved.  
  
He was already his sixth beer when someone took over the empty chair next to him at the bar.  
  
A quick glance to the right told Dean several things at once.  
  
Short dark hair, a day worth of scruff, strong face, thousand-watt smile, broad shoulders which gave the leather jacket a hard fight to stay contained.  
  
Nice...but then the guy started to talk.  
  
“I can help you forget whatever you want to forget far better than your cheap beer.”  
  
Growling, Dean finished his beer off and slammed the glass down maybe a bit too hard. How did he manage to find the one British idiot in the middle of nowhere?  
  
“Don’t insult my beer. It did more for me than anyone else ever did.”  
  
British smiled grinned even wider and showed Dean is white teeth...and Dean only felt more annoyed than ever this day.  
  
“I was more suggesting you should aim for something stronger than your typical US beer.”  
  
Turning halfway around, Dean glared at the dude next to him only to realize that this guy  
  
“Listen here, dude. I’m in no mood for talking and what I drink is my decision. Shut up and take care of your drink or leave me the fuck alone.”  
  
The smile vanished and was replaced by an almost smug smile.  
  
“Your bad, I wanted to offer you a quick shag in the bathroom since you seem to be looking for just that since you came in. I’m mistaken the way it looks. Go back to your cheap beer and enjoy your evening...dude.”  
  
The dude was already on his feet while Dean was still processing what he just heard and when the words finally made sense, Dean reached out and gripped the dude by the upper arm.  
  
Dean’s fingers met soft and warm leather but underneath seemed to be nothing else but pure muscle.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Eloquence your name is Dean Winchester but Mr. British gave Dean another smile but this time it looked almost feral.  
  
“Lead the way then.”  
  
Nodding, Dean let go of the other’s arm and already missed the strength he could feel through the warm leather.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, Dean found it completely empty and the second the bathroom door fell shut, he was pushed roughly into one of the empty stalls.  
  
Door closes and locked, Dean found himself at the receiving end of Mr. British’s strength who pressing himself hard against Dean’s backside and either the guy had a gun in his pocket or he was _really_ excited.  
  
Fighting with his belt while Mr. British was opening his own, Dean could finally push his jeans down to his knees while he heard the tale-telling sound of a condom wrapper being pulled open.  
  
“I’m Art if you want a name to moan.”  
  
Snarling, Dean glared over his shoulders. Always the annoying talking.  
  
“Cut the crap and raw me.”  
  
The feral smile was back on Mr. British’s face and Dean thought how much it would hurt should Mr. British hold him down with nothing but his teeth.  
  
A dark chuckle was the only answer to Dean’s rudeness before Dean suddenly felt the dude’s hard length press against his unprepared hole.  
  
Cursing, Dean tried to relax while pushing back against the cock pressing against his hole and Dean could tell the exact moment when nothing but the head of Mr. British’s cock was inside of him and Dean felt like he was getting ripped apart by the guy’s girth.  
  
Panting, Dean had a hard time to relax enough but the guy only chuckled as he seemed to realize Dean’s struggle...only to pull all the way out and push back in at the same fucking slow pace followed by a hard stretch around a thick cock.  
  
Moaning, Dean wanted to snarl at the guy to finally fuck him good and hard but that would require talking and he didn’t want to talk and so he had to take what Mr. British gave him.  
  
After the fourth round of pulling out and slowly back in, Dean suddenly cursed when Mr. Britsh shoved his baseball bat of a cock all the way with one hard thrust and started to fuck Dean finally for real.  
  
Hissing at the hot sting, Dean ignored every sound from behind his back and focused on nothing but the thick cock moving inside of him and the sharp sparks of pleasure whenever Mr. British rammed his battering ram-like cock into his prostate.  
  
Mr. British was good; Dean had to admit. He was fucking Dean like a man possessed and he finally stopped talking because he struck Dean as a guy who liked to hear himself talk nonstop during sex because of his Mr. British accent.  
  
On top of that, the guy had some serious stamina.  
  
He kept up with fucking Dean like a machine for a long time without slowing down or getting out of breath and Dean was about to reach down to jerk himself off...when Mr. British Super Cock slammed his hand down over Dean’s, trapped him in place.  
  
Seconds later, Mr. British Machine moaned loudly and Dean felt his fist-sized cock jerk heavily inside of him.  
  
Snarling, Dean tried to push the guy away from him but he was at a disadvantage because of their position...however, the moment the British Asshole finished cuming, he pulled back with a sharp smile while taking the used condom off.  
  
“Don’t look like that, pretty face. The Germans have a saying. It sounds better in German than in English but it still works. Who wants to fuck must be friendly.”  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
Now Mr. British laughed openly while dumping the condom into the toilet and squeezing himself back into his jeans.  
  
“That’s what I mean. A bit of nice attitude and I would have made you cum so hard you would have woken up on the floor without knowing your name but...you chose to be an arse. Your loss, my win.”  
  
Dean flipped Mr. British the bird but he only laughed while leaving the bathroom stall.  
  
Yeah, foul mood your name is Dean Winchester.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
